


Toy Soldier

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Captivity, Mind Control, Missing Scene, Other, Restraints, X2: X-Men United (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Scott is held prisoner and mentally compromised.





	Toy Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Cheers to Nelja for giving me an excuse to write about a particular sequence from X2, with a prompt from [this list](https://legendarywhump.tumblr.com/post/182511650146/mind-control).

Scott is close to screaming in his mind.

Facedown and shackled on a lab table, he tries to take inventory of every sound and smell, each footstep and slammed drawer, anything that might enable an escape or a rescue, instead of shouting for Jean, who’s probably miles away, or Professor Xavier, who might already be…

“You’re one of Xavier’s success stories, aren’t you?” a man’s unfamiliar voice asks, somewhere above him. “The perfect toy soldier, made to follow orders. I’ll make sure he knows how easy it was to break you.”

Scott clenches his teeth, knowing that he’ll need every ounce of mental strength to withstand whatever comes next.

A needle stings the back of his neck, and he floats unexpectedly into something like a dream. Even when he hears the man’s – Stryker’s – instructions, feelings like terror and rage and shame seem far away. 

They resurface, for a moment, when Scott sees Jean in the underground corridor, but before his lips can form her name, or a warning, or _I’m sorry_ , his hand touches the knob on his visor and sends a blast of energy toward her.

It doesn’t knock her down, and she somehow understands. “Fight back!” she cries, but trying is like swimming against a riptide. “Please, I need you!”

The words echo inside him, become _I need you to stop me,_ and before he goes under again, all he can do is scream them into her mind.


End file.
